Unforgettable
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: What happens when Germany remembers his past before the war?


**Hey guys! I've been on a roll lately, and I have another story for ya!**

**A/N: I will not be continuing Saturday's Stars due to the fact that my mother found it.**

**This one was written basically because of two things: One, the whole "Holy Rome=Germany" stuff (which I personally believe to be true.)And if that is the case, two, what would happen if Germany remembered when he once loved Italy?**

**A/N: I watched the episode when Italy and Holy Rome kissed, and I was squealing like crazy… It's episode 22 btw.**

**Disclaimer-ness: I do not own Hetalia. **

_Unforgettable_

Germany was a quiet man when it came to feelings. He just bottled them up and sent them afloat once more in the sea of his mind.

Then, Italy came along. He was a strange little thing, always trying to make everything interesting and new. In Germany's opinion, he was WAY too lively, he should frown more-wait, no. First he needs to _learn_ how to frown, and every time he did something wrong, he begged Germany not to shoot him, and let me tell you, Germany seriously wanted to shoot Italy sometimes, but there was always something inside of him telling him that he may regret actually doing it.

"Italy, did you ever love anyone?" Germany asked.

"Yes, but it was a boy."

"A boy? Who, though?"

"Holy Rome. Why, did you know him?"

"I can't remember. But the name does seem familiar."

"Oh. Well if you see him, tell him I've been waiting for him."

"Alright" Germany looked up and saw a scrapbook lying on the floor. He picked it up and looked through it.

"Germany, be careful with that, please!"

"Well what is it?"

"It's a scrapbook Holy Rome gave me on my birthday."

Germany thumbed through the pictures.

"_I know this guy… who could he be? I don't remember anyone from my past…"_ Then, it hit him. He dropped the scrapbook, knocking a note onto the floor. He picked it up carefully, and read.

_Dearest Italy,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be at war. I just would like you to know that I have always cherished our moments together, even when I was stalking you. Italy, I haven't loved you since the 900s. I've loved you longer than that. I loved you before I even knew you. I'm sorry to say I will most likely never come back, but I will never forget you._

_Love, Holy Rome_

"Germany? Germany are you ok? Say something!"

He snapped out of it. His memories had returned. He was seriously freaked out. He had thought that the first time he met Italy, he met a strange, overly-hyper Italian boy, when really the first time he met Italy was when he was chasing him around and scaring the living crap out of him, and he didn't even know Italy was a boy! And the worst part was that he had _kissed_ him! He always wondered why he had a push broom hanging on his wall, though.

"Germany? Are you ok? GERMANY!"

"W-what? Oh, Italy… I need to talk to you."

"Okay. About what?"

"This is really going to scare you, but… you don't have to wait for Holy Rome anymore."

"Why not?" Italy sounded a bit offended, but Germany continued.

"Well… because he's standing right in front of you."

Italy's eyes became wide. He held a picture of Holy Rome up to Germany's face. Shaking, he hugged Germany tight.

"0_0"

"Holy Rome! Oh god is it really you?"

"I think so… I don't remember my past too well. And I don't go by Holy Rome anymore-"

"-That's good enough for me. Oh I missed you so much! You have no clue how long I've waited for you!"

"I have a pretty good idea… I'm sorry for deserting you."

"Oh it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad I don't have to wait any longer."

Unbeknownst to them Russia had walked in, and had slowly backed out of the room with a bottle of vodka. Just thought I'd tell you guys that… just for effect… moving on!

"I swear you guys this is so funny. Russia, dude, you got the camera ready?"

"All set America."

America, Russia, Canada, Japan, and England slowly opened the door to Germany's room, and filmed Italy crying his eyes out on Germany's shoulder.

"Dude we should so get France and see what he thinks about this."

And they did exactly that. France freaked out so badly that he fell into Germany's room. Everyone ran as fast as they could away from the room, dropping the video camera on the floor. France struggled to get up, but too, eventually ran out of Germany's room.

The two remained silent for a minute, trying to contemplate what had just happened.

"Germany, why didn't you tell me you were Holy Rome?"

"I didn't remember. After the war, I forgot most of everything about my childhood, including you. I'm sorry Italy."

"You're forgiven… Hey, Germany?"

"Yes?"

"I told you you'd never forget me."

**I hope you guys liked it. We went to the balloon fiesta today, so I'm in a good mood.**

**Review plz. I mean… you don't have to but… I would appreciate it. And haters gonna hate, so…**

**Hollow Phoenix**


End file.
